In Between Adventures
by Kazura
Summary: They know how to take a break from all the fighting, too. Oneshots of varying lengths. 005. Small Talk: It just so happened that it was her self-appointed shift when he dropped by with a complaint about a headache, right?
1. Through His Stomach

**Title: **Through His Stomach  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Disgaea  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Flonne, Etna  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alas, Etna tries a different method to get her revenge.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disgaea is not my possession. I am merely borrowing the characters without permission in order to make them do my bidding.

* * *

><p>"Flonne-chan!"<p>

The fallen angel turned around and smiled. "Etna-san!" she greeted cheerfully. It wasn't long before she noticed the bag in Etna's arms. Seeing vegetables and other ingredients for cooking inside, Flonne tilted her head. Groceries? Well, that was odd. She has certainly not seen Etna carry a bag of groceries around before.

Etna returned Flonne's smile, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Say, Flonne-chan," she said sweetly, "have you been working on your cooking lately?"

It wasn't that much of a sore subject, but it still made Flonne a little self-conscious. Her cooking, while not exactly poisonous, was something she wasn't proud of. A nervous chuckle came out of Flonne's lips. "N-not really, Etna-san."

Etna's smile grew wider. "Well, now's a good time to practice then!" Her voice seemed to be sweeter than the last time she spoke. "See here, Flonne-chan, I had Hanako take the day off, so you can say we have the kitchen to ourselves now."

"But the prinnies—"

Etna waved her hand dismissively. "We can throw 'em out of there whenever we want."

Flonne frowned. There must be a reason for Etna's insistence. With caution, she dared ask, "Etna-san, for whom are we cooking?"

A vein unmistakably popped, and Etna's grin became lopsided, as if she was trying to resist the urge to burn something. "Why, for His Highness, of course!"

Silence.

"…Is Etna-san mad at Laharl-san again?"


	2. Just a Call Away

**Title: **Just a Call Away  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Disgaea  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Mao, Raspberyl  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She can stand a lot of his antics, but there was one thing that annoys her to no end. And she's doing something about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disgaea is not my possession. I am merely borrowing the characters without permission in order to make them do my bidding.

* * *

><p>He refused to look up from his "research" until she had hit him gently on the head with her trusty book, not that she does that often; it was just to get his attention, and it worked. With a frown, he set his Slaystation Portable down on the table before folding his arms across his chest. "What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy? I was…"<p>

She had let him ramble on before finally holding up a paper bag in front of his face.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the bag warily.

"For you," she said simply.

"…It's not my birthday, isn't it?" Well, that was the reason last time.

That prompted her to blink at him. "No, it's not," she managed. Exasperated, she asked, "You forgot the date of your birth again, didn't you? In case you really did forget, it's still three months away." This doesn't surprise her, but there was an urge to hit him harder on the head. What's next? He'll forget to eat again? Last time he forgot to… She shook her head at the memory.

"Hmph." He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "That kind of information is not helpful for my research."

She rolled her eyes. "Not for your research, yes." What's he still researching for, anyway? "But have you ever thought of exploiting it for other things?" The presents, parties just for you own sake…

"What the hell are you talking about all of a sudden? Exploitation? Have you gone honor student on me again, Beryl?" he demanded, peering at her face.

"What?" she blurted, somewhat offended. "No! And what's with the 'again'? I'm still and have always been the No.1 Delinquent of the academy! Sure, I graduated and all, but… Where was I anyway?" She paused in thought. Ah, the bag. "Look Mao, just take it."

"Why should I?" Was he expecting a trap now? From _her_?

"Because it's for you!" she snapped. Without another word, she dropped it onto his lap and sat down while he looked closely inside the bag. "It's not a new game, if you're wondering," she said helpfully, mildly amused when she saw his shoulders sag at her words.

"…What's this for?" He had opened the box inside the bag and was now examining its contents.

She frowned. "It's a cellular phone, Mao. Haven't you heard of cell phones before? It's for communication! I see you've found the manual, though I can just teach you how to use it anytime. Seriously, you're so hopeless."

He sent a glare her way. "I know what it is and how it's used." She wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "What I meant was why the hell are you giving me something like this? Don't you think I can afford one? I'm the Dean! I can buy whatever I want, whenever I want!"

Here we go again with the rambling… "You're asking why I'm giving it to you? To keep you from abusing the PA system repeatedly, of course!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the Netherworld. "I'll be honest, Mao. My ears are already ringing from all those times you kept on screeching 'Almaz von Almandine Adamant' and all the names of your other friends into the microphone." She rubbed her ear gently and shook her head. While it's actually nice that he uses Almaz's name more often than "Ex-Fake Hero", she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life as a deaf demon.

"Slaves," he corrected, holding up a finger while doing so.

"Not your slaves, your— Whatever. I'll lecture you on the difference of slaves and friends some other time." He scoffed at that. "Anyway, that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that you're having too much fun using the PA system. So we came to the conclusion that you don't have your personal phone." That, or he did something with his old phone, if she was to believe that he really did know how to use one. "So there, use it and stop torturing our ears."

"We?"

"Never mind the little details!"

He spent the next few minutes staring at his new phone.

"What? You don't like the color?" she asked, brow furrowed. She had thought he wouldn't mind if she bought him a red one. Besides, when did he fuss about the color anyway? Unless it was an unusual color on an unusual specimen, he never complained or said something about it. At least, not that often.

He said something under his breath, which she couldn't make out despite her sensitive hearing. He then flipped his phone and turned it on. Within moments, his thumb was already dancing across the keypad. Maybe he wasn't lying about the part of knowing how to use it after all.

"Mao?"

He looked up and then shifted his gaze, apparently finding one of the walls of his room interesting. He muttered something again, but it was not something the honor student that he is would say, so she doubted if that was really what he said.

She heard him make another sound and, when she looked, she saw him toss the phone in her direction. She began to think that he was returning it, but he merely said, "How am I supposed to 'stop torturing your ears' if none of your numbers are registered there?"

Right, of course. "Should I include the Princess' and the Hero's numbers or would you rather ask them yourself?" He looked at her as if she should already know the answer to that.

When she was through saving everyone's contact information, she stood up and gave the phone back to him. "I'll be going now. Still have a few volunteer work in mind for the day."

He raised a teasing eyebrow, which was a little unusual of him, given the situation. "Still haven't done enough?" Was that supposed to be about the phone? "Whatever, just go," he said, his free hand in a shooing motion.

She shrugged. "Later, Mao." She made a makeshift phone using one hand and shook it next to her ear, trying to tell him that if he ever needed something, she was just a call away.

He didn't answer.

* * *

><p>That certainly went well.<p>

Though Raspberyl certainly can't complain whenever Mao decided to call her in the middle of the night or whenever he began screeching into his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal comments<strong>: I cannot recall where I've gotten the idea of Mao abusing the PA system or someone getting him a phone for that. It was either a rabid plunnie or…

In any case, constructive criticism? Yes, please!


	3. Bleu Sky

**Title: **Bleu Sky  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Disgaea  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Mao, Sapphire  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Overlord and the Queen exchange words, all under the blue sky.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disgaea is not my possession. I am merely borrowing the characters without permission in order to make them do my bidding.

* * *

><p>He found himself looking at the sky longer than he wanted to.<p>

Evil Academy never did experience the first rays of sunlight. They were perpetually in a period of darkness, mostly given light by the faint glow of the moon and the impressive number of torches lighting up the long pathways of the ever-growing academy. Interestingly, the same may not be said for the building of the sophomores, for that particular part of the academy curiously appeared to be in permanent twilight instead. Certainly peculiar, he mused, but that was a mystery for some other time.

Such thoughts wouldn't have been prompted if it weren't for the sky above him now. It was a shade of blue he hasn't seen before. It was bright, clear, almost relaxing. He paused, feeling the wind as it blew through his ashen hair. Tempting it may be, he didn't close his eyes, but his form lost its usual tension, and the creases on his brow disappeared. It was unusual of him, yet he thought nothing of it.

That is, until she spoke, reminding him that he was not alone.

"I always did wonder why the sky is blue," Sapphire admitted, a faint smile gracing her lips as she followed his gaze. She wore a pastel blue dress, noticeably different from the usual clothes he has seen her in before. Her hair seemed a little longer than the last time she has visited the academy, and a more intricate circlet adorned her head. He had difficulty accepting it, but she certainly appeared to be more mature.

He raised his eyebrows at her words. Haven't humans discovered the reason for that already?

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "I haven't enough time to read into such things. I always did prioritize training in order to ensure that my kingdom is safe. Though I began to wonder again when I saw the Netherworld's sky. So strange, never changing. Are all Netherworlds like that, Sir Mao?"

"Certainly not," he sniffed. "The academy is unique, if you haven't noticed." The truth is, he didn't know. In fact, he rarely left the comforts of his own room, let alone his own Netherworld. Nevertheless, that was what he liked to think, and it was better to say that rather than confess his lack of knowledge concerning the matter.

She laughed. "Of course, it is, but there's bound to be some similarities, right?"

"That's a given. For example, every Netherworld has a ruler, an overlord," he muttered. "The term may still differ though. The Nether Institute may be the only Netherworld that has a 'Dean'. Likewise, there may be others who call their overlord 'President'."

Sapphire nodded in understanding. The same could be said for the human world, after all. "Speaking of different Netherworlds, have you considered the academy's relation with other worlds? It would be dreadful if they started wars against yours."

"Of course, I have, but do you seriously think that a war could be avoided for so long?" he asked, turning his palms up in frustration. "It can't be helped. It's in our nature, a demon's nature, to try and prove how powerful we are, and the best way to exhibit that is through wars, invasion of other worlds."

"Like that time before?"

He moistened his lips. "That was different. Destruction is not the same with invasion." He furrowed his brow. "That was foolish of me."

That last statement visibly took Sapphire aback. For him to honestly admit that in front of her, it was certainly surprising. "Sir Mao—"

"Forget what I just said," he commanded, realizing his mistake. It must be the effect of the surroundings, the relaxing and loose atmosphere of the human world, he thought in exasperation. Completely vexing. He will have to stay on guard. An honor student, blurting out such words… Even Raspberyl rarely heard him utter such things, if at all. "You will speak of this conversation to no one."

She stared at him, apparently not knowing what to say. She finally nodded, almost amused, positively delighted. "You have my word on that, Sir Mao."

He looked skeptical for a moment. "Hmph."

"But Sir Mao," she began, causing him to stiffen as he sensed a question coming, "would you invade this world, just to prove your strength to other demons?" It was a simple yes-or-no question. Surely, he wouldn't have trouble answering that?

There was a pregnant pause.

"No," he said finally. With urgency evident in his voice, he added, "There's absolutely no need for an invasion in regards to your world. You and Almaz are already my slaves, and that should already give them the idea. Imagine that, having the King and Queen as your vassals without having to invade their world. That alone should warn them of my power, don't you think?"

"Of course," she agreed, obviously pleased, and she looked up at the sky once again.

"…It's the molecules."

"Pardon?"

"The molecules in the air scatter blue light more than red light from the sun, causing the sky to appear blue." He wasn't exactly interested in the sky and the phenomena connected with it before, but the amount of reading he did prior to his fascination with video games and the other so-called research materials he hoarded made it inevitable for him to stumble across that piece of information.

She blinked, apparently not expecting him to satisfy her curiosity. The smile from before returned, and it was wider this time around. "Why, thank you, Sir Mao. I did not think of that."

He brushed it off, not used to being thanked. The feeling was too warm for his taste, too foreign for his comfort. It reminded him of the time his father gave him his current position, but that one was mixed with different emotions. This… it was too much of a pleasant feeling, and he didn't know if he was supposed to be angry at her words or if he was supposed to be embarrassed.

He decided it was best to act indifferent.

Tearing his gaze away from the sky, he noticed Sapphire's ladies-in-waiting approaching.

Sapphire absentmindedly tugged at the sleeves of her dress. "Time to go, I suppose." She looked at her companion while smiling cordially. "Almaz is waiting. I do hope you find our preparations fitting, Sir Mao."

His lips twisted into a smirk, eyes reflecting unmistakable mischievousness. "We'll have to see, Princess." Not queen, not yet. It doesn't seem right, but it probably will. Sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Lagniappe<strong>:

_Bleu Sky_. The title comes from a song of the same name by moumoon. It's very… nice, for lack of a better word. Heartwarming, perhaps? Meaningful? Thought-provoking? Hm.

_Molecules_. It has been so long since I found out why the sky is blue, so I can't remember it clearly. I kept it short, but if there's a mistake, do point it out.

**Personal comments**: Constructive criticism? _Always_ welcome.


	4. Angels: Halo

**Title: **Angels: Halo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Disgaea  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Almaz, Raspberyl  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was too much of a cruel prank, and she did her best not to keep her hopes up. Nevertheless, what awaited her was a very pleasant surprise indeed.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Head!canon, which my readers are very much welcome to joss. Also, there are spoilers for those who are not aware of Flonne's latest "status", starting from Raspberyl mode, up to Disgaea 4 and, presumably, future cameos. …Status. Is that the correct term?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disgaea is not my possession. I am merely borrowing the characters without permission in order to make them do my bidding.

* * *

><p>"So… the rumors <em>are<em> true."

Raspberyl gave Almaz von Almandine Adamant a wistful smile as he turned around to acknowledge her presence. "He was devastated, you know, when he found out," she went on. "He didn't admit it outright, of course, being… Well, being Mao. I'll have to admit that he took it better than I had expected him to, but it was still there. He knew it was going to happen, and so have I. It's just that, the timing, and the fact that we weren't _there_…" She stopped on her tracks.

Almaz's gaze softened. "How many years have passed since then?" It was barely a whisper, as if he didn't want to find out, but it reached Raspberyl's ears nonetheless. The freshmen's building's lobby barely had any students as they spoke, with Geoffrey X the only other notable demon around.

Raspberyl sighed, shaking her head. "Decades, Hero. Almost a century." A chuckle escaped her lips. "I wonder what he'll say when he sees you. Anyway, the Queen, is she…?"

He nodded, seemingly knowing just by those words if she was asking if Sapphire was still with him.

"Good." She folded her arms across her chest. "Though if you think about it, considering that she's a little extreme when it comes to things, it's a little unlikely for her. Still, it would be cruel to separate you two." She didn't voice out her speculation that someone was behind the two of them still being together.

Almaz visibly blushed at the last part, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he remarked on the first thing she had said after years of not seeing him. "You spoke of rumors, Miss Beryl?"

She shrugged, glancing at the couple of students still loitering around. "An angel was around, they said. They think that said angel was a reincarnation of someone from the past, someone whom everyone who has been around since that incident with the Super Hero knew very well." She glanced at Geoffrey X, but the butler said nothing and kept his post near the gate. "I didn't want to keep my hopes up, but I decided to go and check. And, well, here you are."

Raspberyl paused, placing her hands on her hips while straining her neck to get a better look at Almaz's newly acquired appendages. "They suit you. They match your clothes, too, though I think they can be a little blinding without your scarf. I'm glad they gave you something similar to your old clothes. I really can't imagine you in those robes they wear."

Almaz smiled playfully. "Are you into fashion right now, Miss Beryl?"

She rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help grinning. "If you must know, I'm still into _teaching_. There are still quite a few number of delinquent students around here, though I've seen some with potential." She exhaled deeply, and it was quiet for a while.

"…May I touch them?"

"Eh?"

Raspberyl laughed. "I must have sounded rude. I apologize, Hero. It wasn't a very delinquent-like thing to say."

He shook his head. "It's all right, Miss Beryl. I was just surprised, that's all."

"I bet you were expecting _Mao_ to say that."

It was his turn to laugh, and it was a very pleasant sound to hear. It sounded so full of life, a confirmation that this Almaz in front of her was not an illusion, not a cruel prank that someone thought up. It was a miracle she didn't pull him right then and there, dragging him towards the Dean's office and shoving the long lost hero in front of her childhood friend and rival. "I guess you can say that," he managed to say. "But really, Miss Beryl, it's all right. My Queen, she did the same thing when she first saw them."

She hesitated. "Are you sure about that?"

"Certainly, though," he scratched his cheek while chuckling, "please try not to touch where they meet the flesh. It's…"

"Very sensitive, I know," she said in understanding.

Raspberyl reached for his wings, fingers brushing against the soft feathers. She realized a lot of things, how he seemed more mature than her yet still seem embarrassed when the right subjects are touched, how he seemed older while she barely grew taller, how he seemed to know a lot as she felt she still needed to know a lot of things. Almaz, who died decades ago, whom almost the whole academy mourned for, was now an angel together with Sapphire. Raspberyl swore her vision was getting bleary because of the tears threatening to fall, but she would not cry. Not here.

"I wonder how you'd look like if you had a halo," she mused aloud, sounding absentminded while she blinked back her tears.

"Perhaps after my life in this incarnation ends," he replied, his bright blue eyes following her as she stepped back and looked at him again.

"Oh? So angels do get haloes?"

"I believe that there are two kinds of angels, Miss Beryl."

"Two kinds?" she echoed.

"Yes. The first kind, the type that I am in this life, undergoes stages and tests. Angel trainee, a full-fledged angel… I guess you can say we're not quite dead yet. Most of us are naturally born as such, though some humans are given a second chance by being reincarnated into an angel, unless they have committed too many sins in their previous lives. The second kind, they're more like saints, I suppose."

"You mean they're dead for real?"

He nodded. "Something like that. They're in a higher plane, a paradise." He hesitated. "At least, that's what I was told."

"You sound like you're not sure about that."

"Well… It's a happy thought. Paradise. It's what most angels are aiming for now."

Raspberyl blinked. "Most?"

Almaz laughed awkwardly. "Well, there's Miss Ozonne, who would rather be a fallen angel more than anything. I'm not sure why though."

"An angel, an ultimate delinquent, wants to become a fallen angel? I'm guessing Mao will be pleased by that," Raspberyl said.

Almaz just smiled.

"So," Raspberyl continued, "there's going to be a chance of you two outliving us now, don't you think so? But then, you still look older than us, no matter how you look at it, not that I'm saying one's looks guarantees his age or anything."

Almaz's smile grew wider. "Most of the time, our appearances match what we had when we died, Miss Beryl, though some have the privilege of having their looks changed altogether by the Seraph himself. My Queen and I chose to look the same way we had when we first went to the Netherworld."

His smile became a little sheepish, though she didn't find anything embarrassing about that. Almaz will be Almaz, she thought. Still, perhaps he had a point. Being reborn looking as a man nearing death due to old age didn't seem to be ideal. "Will you two be able to come to the Netherworld often though?"

His gaze softened again. "Well, we already graduated from being trainees, so it won't be a problem. There's also another angel who chose to spend most of her time in the Netherworld."

"You mean Archangel Flonne?"

Apparently, he wasn't expecting that. "Oh. In Lady Flonne's case, 'most' cannot be said, but she does try her best."

She looked straight into his blue eyes, and her voice sounded hopeful. "What about you? You'll try your best, right?"

He was silent for a moment, but the smile on his lips already gave her an answer. "Of course, but I do have to go now."

She was surprised at that. It was too sudden, she decided. "What about Mao? Won't you see him?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps some other time, Miss Beryl. I have overstayed my welcome, and my Queen will be looking for me."

"You haven't told her of your visits?"

"I have," he said hurriedly. "It's just that, I haven't expected speaking with you. My visits were supposed to be short."

She raised her eyebrows at that. "How many times have you visited before?"

"Twelve, I think," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "Or was it thirteen?"

"And you still haven't showed yourself in front of Mao?" she asked in disbelief.

"You all seemed busy," he said in his defense.

"Does this look busy to you?" she retorted, making an exaggerated sweep of her hand towards the students lazing around the far corners of the lobby. He was about to reply when she raised another hand, gesturing for him to stay silent. "Fine, I'll let you go, but only this once."

She turned towards Geoffrey X and instructed, "If he ever returns, send for me at once."

"Very well," the butler replied.

"…Why haven't you done so before, anyway?"

"Ah, well, I requested him not to," Almaz supplied.

Raspberyl shook her head. "Maybe Mao still needs to make a few adjustments," she said under her breath. "Anyway, you'd better go now before I change my mind, Hero."

"Y-yes, of course," he stammered, making his way towards the dimensional gate.

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot."

Almaz stopped and turned around. "Is something wrong, Miss Beryl?"

Raspberyl tried to look condescending, but she only managed to look impish and teasing.

"Autograph. You owe me more than three of those now, Hero Almaz."

* * *

><p><strong>Short nothings<strong>:

_Angels_. It's a nice thought, since I'm not very fond of the idea of those two dying just like that. Gordon and Jennifer, they both died in the light novels, I believe. No mention of them being reincarnated or living on as angels. I know, not canon, but still. Everything is mere speculation, of course, as I have no idea what will happen to them in the future. The details about the haloes and types of angels are wild guesses as well.

_Ozonne_. She's Flonne's younger sister in the light novels and is very pragmatic, more into money than love. Apparently, she's jealous of Flonne's status as a fallen angel.

**Personal comments**: Why, hello there, mini-series~ So yes, within this oneshot collection is a mini-series I shall call "Angels". Still a few short oneshots on the way, though some of them are D4-centric, so I'd rather not post those until some time after the game's release.

Anyway, those two? They shall exist in my head as long as I live. Irrelevant, but I have this queer head!canon that Sapphire has angelic blood in her veins, though she's not a direct descendant. Maybe her great great great great something was an angel or something. Feel free to joss that head!canon, along with the rest, which may be seen in a journal post of mine. Link? Homepage.

Anyway, constructive criticism?


	5. Small Talk

**Title: **Small Talk  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> "Vulcanus", Laharl, Flonne, Etna  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Romance(?)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It just so happened that it was her self-appointed shift when he dropped by with a complaint about a headache, right?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for those who're not aware of Flonne's current rank as of Disgaea 3's Raspberyl Mode and Thief Angel Vulcanus' identity. Some unintended hints of V/"V" and L/F.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disgaea is not my possession. I am merely borrowing the characters without permission in order to make them do my bidding.

* * *

><p>Ever since she began to assist in the Netherworld Hospital with much enthusiasm, the "humble" institution had never been better, or quieter, for that matter. Grateful they may be, the frequent patients of the institution began to look after themselves more often, and they learned to actually withhold the shouts and exclamations and other noises they had often made before, as she was said to be kind yet strict when it came to her area of expertise, and that meant that one had to make sure that they didn't disturb one of the few peaceful places in Hades.<p>

"_Or else._"

Only a few demons barely felt nervousness within her presence because of this, with the Werewolf steward being one of the most notable. However, when _they_ started to "invade" the prison with such curious introductions, the other residents of Hades wondered if Sir Fenrich's audacity was to be matched by yet another demon, whose fears didn't lie with the angel's austere demeanor, but with something much more peculiar.

To say the least, their encounters had always been brief, as the new demon would often converse with their head instructor and his attendant, or with that strange Archangel and a demon girl who's apparently his vassal. His visits to the hospital were notably fleeting, yet they wouldn't consider that as a precaution towards her presence. After all, such transient company was also observed whenever he encountered Succubi and other… well-endowed beings.

Their observations went on, until the Werewolf would snap at them for slacking off, or the Prinny Girl would order them around since they didn't seem to be doing anything.

It was to their great disappointment that they weren't able to watch a rather… interesting episode, which started when the demon stumbled into the hospital as he complained about a headache. It just so happened that the angel was on her self-appointed shift at the time, and that there was no one else available to assist him.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you should rest…"<p>

The angel smiled at the cleric and shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides, I want to be here when he wakes up. I've been meaning to speak with him, after all, but I think he's avoiding me." She chuckled at her own words, but she didn't dismiss the thought.

"If you insist." With that said, the cleric left her on her own, and the angel was the only one left with the single patient in the room.

A few minutes passed, and the demon emerged from behind the curtains that hid the bed offered to him. His hair antennae seemed to be more drooped than usual, and it took him quite a while to shake himself out of his stupor.

Seeing this, the angel clapped her hands in delight, while her wings fluttered behind her. "You're finally awake. How do you feel? Does your head still hurt?"

The demon looked up and blinked at her. Much to the angel's confusion, he jumped back and eyed her with wary.

"Please, relax," she said in an attempt to reassure him. "I'm not going to hurt you, or anything. If your head still hurts, feel free to go back to sleep. In fact, if that's the case, I insist that you rest some more."

"…Hurt me? Don't be so sure of yourself."

"That was not what I was trying to say," she amended. "Please, if you're still not feeling well—"

"I'm fine," he snapped. It might have been her imagination, but the angel thought she heard him add, "That medicine sure was effective."

"I see. If you're sure of that, please fill this out," she said, offering him a slightly filled-out record attached to a clipboard and a used ballpoint pen.

He frowned, and his eyes narrowed. "Toss."

She returned his frown. "That's quite dangerous. What if the pen—"

He interrupted her yet again, and his voice was now dripping with unmistakable irritation. "Toss," he repeated, and the not-so-distant memory of him demanding that he didn't want her within a three-foot radius around him surfaced. It was something about him apparently not being able to stand well-endowed women, although she was unsure if she was supposed to be flattered by that, or insulted.

Nevertheless, even though the way he leered at her was quite similar to Mr. Werewolf's piercing glares, she wasn't fazed in the slightest. May he be an Overlord or not, she stood her ground, refusing to let him intimidate her. Why, she wasn't scared of a Tyrant before… even if he's quite a weirdo. However, he didn't seem keen on letting go of his own stubbornness as well, and so she decided with a sigh that she'd fill out the record instead.

Glancing at the clock attached to the wall, she carefully wrote down the time and the demon's name. Once she was through, she held it up for the Overlord to see, and asked, "Is this the correct spelling of your name?"

He squinted. "Hmph. No title, but yes, that's how it's spelled."

"How one's treated depends on his illness, not his title, Mr. Overlord."

He scoffed, and his antennae stiffened. "I know that," he said.

Silence.

"Do you still have any complaints?" the angel asked with concern, as he didn't move from his spot. "Please, take a seat."

"None at all," he replied, but he still took her up on her offer and sat on the nearest chair among the few ones lined up near the wall, just as she did on her side. "You have something to say to me, don't you? I heard that you wanted to speak with me."

She laughed softly as she placed the clipboard and the pen down. "You heard that? My, you must have excellent hearing." Just like Mr. Werewolf, and the angel couldn't help wondering if he was as fickle as the steward.

The Overlord folded his arms across his chest, but he seemed pleased at what she said. "Well? What is it? You better not be wasting my time."

"When you said Lady Archangel pushed you and that she was the cause of your headache, you were being serious, weren't you?" She had been afraid to ask, but she simply must know. While she wasn't all that willing to believe that her Lady would do something like that, it was certainly a possibility, since there were numerous times when she witnessed that the Archangel acted unlike what was expected of her.

"Lady?" The Overlord raised an eyebrow. "She's getting all that respect now, isn't she?"

"She _is_ an Archangel."

For a while, he stared blankly at her, as if he was trying to ask, "So?" Surprisingly, he opted to say dryly, "I know." In a softer tone, he added, "She told me herself the day she was promoted."

She blinked. To be told by the Archangel herself the very day she was given her position… This demon, how close was he with her Lady?

"Anyway, to answer your question… Yeah, I was serious. Hmph. I told them not to blame the Netherworld for that idiot's violence. Even if she's an Archangel now…" The complaints that left his mouth were soon reduced to obscure mutterings.

While she can see that the Overlord wasn't lying, the angel still couldn't believe that her Lady could do something so careless. Under her breath, she said, "It's true that Lady Archangel would spout odd things sometimes, but…"

The Overlord scoffed. "Oh, please. That Love Freak's already odd even if she doesn't open her mouth to speak."

The angel pursed her lips for a moment. This person… "You say that as if you know her very well."

"She didn't tell you?" She couldn't tell if he was offended, or hurt, or…

"Well," she said hurriedly, "she did say that she knew you and your vassal, but…" But she wasn't really expecting that her Lady was more than just mere acquaintances with them. Admittedly, as the days passed, one would have to be blind to not see that they seemed to be the best friends the Archangel never had back in Celestia. It wouldn't surprise her now if they were the reason for her Lady's frequent daydreaming. Still…

"Hmph. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

His words snapped her out of her thoughts. She had been unsure, and even when she had been playing around with the idea before he woke up, it still seemed to her that the very idea of asking about it was rude. However, as it was difficult to catch his attention before, or even his vassal, who appeared to have some sort of rivalry with Miss Fuka concerning sweets, stalling probably wouldn't help now.

After taking a deep breath, she asked, "I'm sorry if I seem to be prying, but if it's not too much to ask, how did you and Lady Archangel meet?"

"…Don't you think you'll get a more trustworthy answer by asking your 'Lady' about that?"

She smiled. "Perhaps, but asking her directly about it might not be ideal." Since it appears that simply thinking about you brings so much wistfulness, as if she wanted to go back to the days when she didn't have to worry about her duties as an Archangel.

"Oh? You think so?" For some reason, he seemed to be surprised. He stayed silent for a while, and the angel thought he wasn't going to answer her question.

"I-if it's too personal, then…" Her voice faltered as a smirk twisted the Overlord's lips. With much caution, she asked, "Did I say something amusing?"

"What? No, that's not it." He chuckled and shook his head. "Are you sure you want to hear it from me?"

The angel nodded.

"Then it's up to you if you'll believe this or not. Don't blame me if this sounds ridiculous. …How did that stupid Love Freak and I meet, you ask?" Another chuckle. "Oh, she just broke into my castle, found her way into my bedroom, and started talking to her self. When I walked up to her and demanded what the hell was she doing, she shrieked and hit me on the head."

"…Eh?" It was inevitable. Being told such an absurd story, the angel was unable to come up with a coherent response.

The Overlord let out an amused laugh. "Don't believe me? Ask her yourself then. As a bonus, I'll tell you this. Some of the first words she actually said to me were, 'Nice to meet you. I'm an assassin.'"

"An assassin!" Her Lady? Introducing her self as an assassin? To her, that sounded much worse than being branded as a thief.

The look on her face must be a sight to see, as the Overlord's laugh was simply much louder than the last one, and all of her stern attitude when it comes to one's behavior inside the hospital was unintentionally forgotten. "Long story. As I said, if you don't believe me, ask her instead."

For a moment, silence reigned, before the Overlord took over once again. "That Love Freak was still an angel trainee back then, but she was already preaching about love and peace and whatnot." Right after those words left his lips, he looked thoughtful, and his hand crept up to touch the scarf around his neck. As soon as his fingers touched the red fabric, a very small sound of a chain being jangled was made.

Before she was able to stop herself, the angel had already squinted in an attempt to see what was underneath the Overlord's scarf. She wasn't able to set eyes on the whole of it, but something golden, something precious, something that made her want to ask so many questions shyly winked at her.

She had heard and read about the so-called "piece of angel's heart" before, although the books outside the restricted area of Celestia's libraries told her nothing more of it. Nothing more than whispers and pages saying that it was a most beloved treasure, and that it had the power to discern those who possessed rotten hearts from those who didn't. Apparently, the general populace did not know the identities of the few guardians of the treasure, although it was said that most of them were young angels, specifically angel trainees.

Her Lady had one before, or so the angel had heard. However, when asked, the Archangel would simply smile. Her gaze would soften, and if one would look closely and try to perceive what was reflected in those gentle blue eyes, they would painfully discover a regretful longing. If what this Overlord had said was true, that he had met her Lady when she was an angel trainee, then perhaps… perhaps, it all made sense.

The whole tale behind the pendant, it was now something that the angel wanted to hear.

"Hm? What's this? Didn't anybody tell you that it's not polite to stare? Angels these days…" Such words were often said with irritation, weren't they? For some reason, that emotion wasn't the one that laced the Overlord's voice. More than anything, he seemed to be amused, or perhaps nostalgia overwhelmed everything else.

With a smile, she asked, "Was I staring? I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't look very sorry."

She laughed. "Well then, if you have more important matters to attend to, then feel free to take care of them now. I apologize for keeping you for so long. An Overlord such as yourself must be terribly busy. Please look after your own health though."

He stood up from his seat. Smirking, he asked, "Kicking me out already? I'm assuming you have no more questions then."

"I still have quite a few, actually, but I would really be prying if I would dare ask them," she admitted, her cheerful smile becoming a sheepish one.

"Try me."

"…Well—"

"Oh, there you are!" A few feet away from them stood Lady Archangel, together with the Overlord's crafty vassal. The Archangel placed a hand on her chest, and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said under her breath.

"Gee, Prince, did she push you that hard that you had to go here or something?" the demon girl asked as she raised a teasing eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't thinking, so I accidentally…" There was no reason to doubt the Archangel's sincerity. By simply looking into her eyes, the younger angel could tell right away that her Lady truly regretted what she had done. In addition to that, her voice carried the sorrow of an honest repentant. Even someone like an Overlord, especially someone who had apparently known her for quite some time, would accept her apology, right?

She couldn't help noting with a pout, however, that such wasn't the case when the Archangel apologized after she unwittingly revealed the angel's real name in front of Mr. Vampire and the others.

The angel's heart almost plummeted as she saw the Overlord's seemingly unimpressed expression. _Almost_.

Overlord Laharl pursed his lips into a smirk. "Stupid Love Freak," he said, and he now said it the way the angel did whenever she addressed Valvatorez as "Mr. Weirdo". It was… fondness and hopelessness together, poorly masked with a silly nickname.

The angel smiled.

"Walls, Flonne. _Walls_. Idiot, you're still as violent as you were when you were a fallen angel."

Ah, so the noise before was...

"I'm not!" the Archangel protested.

"Seriously, Prince, we've been looking for you all over the place, and that's the only thing you have to say? But, to think that you're here, spending time with another angel…"

"Etna!" the Overlord snapped. "Just what are you trying to imply?"

"Me? Oh, I'm not trying to imply anything at all! What made you say that?" Despite her words, the demon girl grinned while her tail twisted and turned behind her.

"Bah!" The Overlord raised his hands in exasperation. "Let's go."

"Right, right."

The Archangel turned to the younger angel with an apologetic smile. "Thank you for taking care of him."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Lady Archangel." With a laugh, she added, "I didn't do much though."

The Archangel tapped the Overlord's shoulder and tilted her head with a look of disapproval. The vassal snickered, and the Overlord narrowed his eyes at her. As if a silent message was shared among them, the three looked back at the younger angel, and the Overlord spoke up.

"Artina, right?"

"Y-yes."

"…Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Comments<strong>: Oh dear, so many edits this one had to go through. Well, at least it's done now, though I feel like I should've written something better. It just wouldn't leave me alone for weeks! Perhaps criticism wouldn't be too much to ask?

On another note, might tweak with the previous oneshot, though that may take a while. _Pieces_, _VII_, _Sins and Virtues_, ah, so many things that plague the mind…


End file.
